Oh Mr Giles!
by texaswookie
Summary: Giles has a new neighbor courtesy of Ethan


The characters in this bit of silliness belong to Joss and Hank Ketcham.

The tale is something floating arounf in my head that was finally inspired to being written by some of Wingedslayer's art. 

* * *

><p>Rupert Giles looked over his books tiredly. This year had not been the stellar year that he had been hoping for. He, who had once terrorized parts of London in his youth, was now waiting in fear for the dreaded sounds that he knew would come they always came no matter what he tried to do. He knew that despite all of his attempts that there was nothing to be done. He hadn't thought anything of it when the family had moved in next door and had actually been pleased to see some normal people. Being the Watcher of the current Slayer there had been several peaceful demons that liked to live under the umbrella of protection being associated with him brought. The family had been a mother father and their hyperactive son. Giles hadn't even thought of trying any of his detection spells after seeing them, and the parents had passed the basic spells. The father had been an accountant or something similar and the mother had been a shapely housewife. That had been his mistake, he had let the appearance of the family lull him into a false sense of security.<p>

He had forgotten the dangers that the hellmouth brought, and all that it inhabitants could truly do. Now he was paying for that oversight by having to deal with the thing that was currently harassing him in ways that no other supernatural creature before had ever done. The children, bless their souls thought that he had bought a new car because he was having a midlife crisis. The real reason was because his old car had all of the oil replaced with grape jelly, the axles had all been smothered in peanut butter, the wheels filled with shaving cream, and the gear shift had somehow been bent in half and replaced with a rattle. He had watched the child occasionally, and had watched the child as he was worse than Xander had ever been, something he hadn't thought possible, and had used hands covered in just about every substance imagined had gone through some of his most precious tomes. Then on the few occasions that he had not been making a sticky mess he had been coloring in the various illustrations of demons in his books. Then there were the weapons that he kept in his flat. The boy didn't seem to understand that they were not toys that he could play with. A sword had skewered his chair to kill a fly, Buffy's favorite ax had sliced through two of the legs of his dining table when he was trying to remove some paint, and several daggers had been used to make some of his button holes bigger when a button had gotten stuck. The boy was trouble waiting to happen unfortunately he didn't wait very often.

Giles was currently flipping through some of his books looking for the latest supernatural threat, he then looked down in shock as he saw the figure that had come to haunt him. There, standing in overalls and a blue shirt was the bane of his existence. The young boy that he had come to fear was actually of supernatural origin. He quickly read the papers before him. The Menacing Imp, a sub-breed of Chaos demons. They had no true powers or abilities other than the fact that they somehow how the ability to turn everything into disaster. Unlike a regular chaos demon that fed off of the chaotic energies that some mages created they inadvertently caused all of the problems somehow. They found unsuspecting beings or champions of Order and not only managed to counteract the order that they made but the chaos that they usually generated was worse than anything that the Order person dealt with. The book went on to tell the record of one known such imp that was so powerful that it had taken to using not only its next door neighbor but also several other people including babysitters. The only true magic that the creatures had was the ability for people not to notice the fact that they never aged, no matter how many years had passed. The oldest known one had been around since the 1950's.

Giles was broken from his reading as he heard those dreaded words echo throughout the neighborhood. "Oh, Mr. Giles!" 

* * *

><p>Ethan chuckled a bit as he watched Ripper stick his head out to greet the small figure that had come to his door. The summoning spell had been well worth it. Who would have thought that part of a childrren's rhyme was what would have brought the little imp to Ripper. "What are little boys made of," the mage quoted, "they're made of Frogs and snails and puppy-dogs' tails." As he finished he saw the imp gain power. This was so much easier than trying to do anything to Rupert, and the best part was his old friend had yet to realize that he was behind this mess he was now in. He idly wondered if he could manage to convince the parents to try and get the Slayer or her kid sister to babysit for them. It would add to the enjoyment that's for sure. With his luck the girls would leave covered in food or have a pound of bubblegum in their hair.<p> 


End file.
